Viento & Fuego
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Regalo para Agatha Romaniev. • Aquello era un juego de resistencia, en donde dos esclavos intentaban subyugarse al tiempo que trataban de hacer mella en la voluntad del otro y obviando sus propias cadenas, hasta que uno de los dos sucumbiera al averno de su propio desespero, y ahí, ser consumido por sus propios demonios.


_InuYasha_ es obra y gracia de la Emperatriz del manga, Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue concebida como un pequeño presente para Agatha Romaniev, alias: Expendedora de Crack.

* * *

><p>«Los hombres no son prisioneros del destino, sino prisioneros de su propia mente.»<p>

— Frαnklin D. Roosevelt.

* * *

><p><span>Viento &amp; Fuego<span>

Se llevó una mano al pecho vacío, en un mero reflejo de autoprotección. Sabía lo que vendría. Cayó de rodillas. Un hilito de sangre recorrió la comisura de sus labios, se deslizó por su barbilla y siguió su curso hasta terminar perdido entre sus ropas.

—Mírame, Kagura. —Naraku se puso en cuclillas, de cara a ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa al vislumbrar el dolor en el fondo de los ojos de Kagura—. Duele, ¿cierto? Es tu castigo por intentar traicionarme. Te lo mereces, ¿verdad? —Apretó un poco más el corazón de la demoniza. Su macabra sonrisa se amplió aún más ante el rostro crispado de la joven—. ¿Te disculparás, querida?

—Bastardo —le espetó Kagura, desafiante. Un nuevo hilo de sangre surgió de sus labios.

—Tienes temple, Kagura. —El tono de Naraku era bajo y aterrador—. Aprecio tu valentía, pero no te sirve de nada. Tú eres solo una servidora.

—Yo soy el viento —rebatió ella, clavando sus ojos en él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—El viento es libre, Kagura y tú no. Lo sabes —Levantó el corazón de la mujer a la altura de sus ojos, dándole a entender que la vida de ella dependía solo de su voluntad.

Kagura, aún de rodillas, rió con amargura. —Somos dos esclavos. ¿Verdad que sí, Naraku?

El hanyō borró de inmediato la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Volvió a bajar el corazón de la mujer hasta su regazo y sopesó la pregunta en silencio. Su rostro se mostraba imperturbable, mas sus ojos prometían el infierno mismo.

—Levántate, Kagura —ordenó sin responder al desafío de la demoniza—. Vete.

—Te ha dolido, ¿cierto, amo? —cuestionó Kagura con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Vete —repitió él con voz peligrosa, todavía con el corazón de la mujer en la mano—. Vete antes de que me arrepienta. Y si alguna vez vuelvo a sospechar que tú has intentado venderme de nuevo, será la última cosa que hagas —advirtió.

Kagura se levantó dificultosamente del _tatami_. Todavía sentía estocadas de dolor en su pecho.

—No habrá una próxima vez. Me aseguraré de ser discreta —deslizó con sus manos la puerta corrediza, suavemente; antes de salir añadió: —amo.

Aquel no era solo el castigo por su traición, por haberlo vendido al grupo de InuYasha. No. Y Kagura lo sabía. Era el pago por haberle dicho de frente que eran dos caras de la misma moneda, meros esclavos. Ella condenada por él a las cadenas de un cuerpo y a los barrotes de un amo déspota y en eterna búsqueda de su libertad arrebatada; él de su obsesión por la perla maldita que lo estaba subyugando sin darse cuenta, y por aquella sacerdotisa de barro y cenizas que lo estaba llevando al núcleo mismo de la locura.

Eran un manojo de contradicciones. Oxímorones, ironías andantes. Eran encarnaciones de una burlesca paradoja.

Esa noche, cuando recuperó un poco el hálito de vida que su amo había intentado menguar, salió a dar un paseo por los pasillos del lúgubre castillo. Lo encontró solo, en medio de la vacía habitación principal que otrora ocupaba el señor de todas las tierras circundantes. Frente a él, casi tragado por las penumbras, solo había un espejo: el espejo de Kanna.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír ente tal escena. Él, el maligno Naraku, quien le había arrebatado su corazón solo para tener poder sobre ella —_sobre alguien_—, era un esclavo. Esclavo de sus propios demonios y obsesiones. Esclavo de aquella sacerdotisa y de un pasado más allá de su propia existencia. Siervo de una obsesión que ni él mismo lograba entender por completo. Una fijación extraña, apenas comparable con su deseo por de poder encarnado en la Perla de Shikón.

Eran dos esclavos, y Kagura lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella era el viento. Y cada segundo de su existencia, el viento alimentaba al fuego de sus ansias de libertad, a las llamas de sus motivaciones y a la furia de sus ideas. Ni el mismo Naraku podría jamás subyugar al viento ni detener el fuego con sus manos.

Saboreó el gusto metálico de la sangre que se le había quedado en la boca y volvió a sonreír, satisfecha.

Aquello era un juego de resistencia, en donde dos esclavos intentaban subyugarse al tiempo que trataban de hacer mella en la voluntad del otro y obviando sus propias cadenas, hasta que uno de los dos sucumbiera al averno de su propio desespero, y ahí, ser consumido por sus propios demonios.

Kagura pasó su lengua por sus labios.

La sangre le supo dulce; pues ella estaba segura de que no sería la primera en caer. Aún después de su final, ella sabía que, a pesar de su cárcel física, era libre.

Como el viento mismo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Se merece un review?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Bitácorα de Jαz<span>: Mi primer Naraku/Kagura. Espero, Agatha, que lo sigas disfrutando como la primera vez. Después de todo, es tuyo y solo tuyo.

Me caés damasiado bien, reina del crack. Gracias a vos y a cierto barco pirata, encontré un lugar donde mostrarme como una verdadera adicta al jodido crack (?).

A los demás, espero que les haya sido leve.

* * *

><p><span>Editαdo<span> el 11 de octubre de 2014, sábado.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
